


When “You mean nothing“ turns into “You mean everything“

by ABlueLightInTheDark



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute?, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hate to Love, I don't really know how to tag this to be honest, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueLightInTheDark/pseuds/ABlueLightInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two ways someone can whisper into your ear with their lips against your neck.</p><p>For one, it can be sweet, gentle, soft, hot, <em>pleasant</em>. A warmth, the feeling of being loved, someone taking care of you, kisses, relationships, compliments.</p><p>And then there are the times it’s threatening. A knife against your throat, death so close in front of you, fear. You feel scared, uncomfortable, want to cry. Screaming, kicking, then staying still, shaking, hurting, hoping, <em>praying</em>.</p><p>Simon unfortunately had to experience both ways in his rather short period of living. </p><p>The thing is, it was the <cite>same person every time.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	When “You mean nothing“ turns into “You mean everything“

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidPoetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/gifts).



> Another prompt fill from my tumblr, this time for StupidPoetry.  
> Thank you for the prompt, I hope you like it (although it is very short...):
> 
> Things you said with your lips on my neck

There are two ways someone can whisper into your ear with their lips against your neck.

For one, it can be sweet, gentle, soft, hot, _pleasant_. A warmth, the feeling of being loved, someone taking care of you, kisses, relationships, compliments.

And then there are the times it’s threatening. A knife against your throat, death so close in front of you, fear. You feel scared, uncomfortable, want to cry. Screaming, kicking, then staying still, shaking, hurting, hoping, _praying_.

Simon unfortunately had to experience both ways in his rather short period of living. 

The thing is, it was the same person every time. 

The first time he felt the others breath against his neck, he was being held hostage.  
His heart, still beating back then, fluttering fearfully in his chest.  
Eyes wide, standing on tip toes, trying to escape the sharp blade that felt cool against his skin. 

He remembered breaking out in sweat, his breathing going faster than ever, hands gripping the others arm tightly.  
A noise escaped his throat that was to high to be calm, he was blinking frantically, hoping that someone would come and safe him.

They came. They came and Clary was furious; Simon could see the fear in her eyes. The same fear that was pulsing through his own body.

He was glad that Jace held Clary back, because one step more and he could basically feel his skin break, could see his own blood spilling over the floor of the DuMort. 

Lips so near to his precious pulse point- Simon now thought about how much strength it must have cost Raphael to not sink his teeth into Simon’s neck there and then.

Then he got dragged away from his friends and although they were walking right behind him, Simon was still shaking, stumbling as he got pushed forwards, the knife still in front of his face, Raphael’s chest pressing against his back. 

When Raphael ushered the shadowhunters out of the Hotel, Simon had to bite back tears, in his mind already saying goodbye to his friends and life, when the knife suddenly got pulled away from him. 

“Take him!“ 

They had still been so close, Simon had felt the movement of Raphael’s soft lips against his tender skin, a feeling so terrifying he froze for a second, before he got pushed forwards, into Jace arms, gripping the blond’s jacket tightly. 

“I don’t know how to thank you!“ 

Simon didn’t know what made him look back and nearly scream it into the vampires face. 

“You mean nothing.“

Back then the words hadn’t meant anything. Back then, Simon had ignored them easily, his mind already filled with the relief of not dying.

Thinking about Raphael saying those words to him now, made Simon want to throw up.  
So he concentrated on the lips against his neck, this time whispering words of endearment, confessions of love, promises of so much more. 

His breath hitched the same way it did the first time, but now in excitement not fear.  
His back was pressed against Raphael’s chest like before, but this time it was slick skin against slick skin, sliding against each other, both of them moaning at the sensation.  
His fingers were digging into Raphael’s skin, not to keep him away, but keep him closer, support himself in his moments of pleasure, wanting him near, scared of letting go.

And Raphael’s lips never left his neck; kissing, licking, biting, _worshipping_ every bit of Simon he could get. 

Simon whimpered slightly, pressing his eyes shut, leaning into the by now well known touch.  
Raphael moved against him, hands roaming Simon’s body, turning the boy into a babbling mess. 

Hours later, when they were both laying next to each other in their bed - Raphael spooning Simon, arms possessively holding the younger vampire - Raphael’s lips still hadn’t left Simon’s neck. 

There were two ways someone could whisper into your ear with their lips against your neck.

Simon got to experience both of them. 

The “You mean nothing.“ turning into a “I love you, mi amor.“, the sick feeling he got from the first words dispelled with a kiss, making place for the new feeling of love trying to burn him from the insides out. 

Simon experienced both ways with the same person,and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate all of your comments and kudos, you guys are the best!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr, send me prompts, talk to me: ABlueLightInTheDark


End file.
